


So magic

by Rals_Manchot



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, Summer Camp, also 80's au, sledgefu week, they both have like 15/16 years :"3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rals_Manchot/pseuds/Rals_Manchot
Summary: You only see the world black and whiteAnd although there are nuancesEverything is the sameThere is only one solution for thisFind your soul mateAnd color your life.





	So magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! here’s the first thig for the sledgefu week
> 
> I really hope you like it! :”3

“Mère s'il te plait, non”  Merriell pleaded from the back seat of the car,  he really didn’t want to go, it was just a stupid camp that the little kids loved, but he didn’t, he enjoyed being in the bayou hunting small frogs and insects, or spend whole days trying to look for a crocodile, but leaving terrified and crying when it moved.

Those were holidays to live with nature! Not what was announced in that gray brochure.

“Meriell, you know why you are here” her mother said with a slightly irritated tone, she loved her son, but sometimes he could be a bit exasperating “You know that I don’t like that all day you outside, and you don’t even spend time with other children, you spend it alone in the river doing who knows what things, son, this will be good for you, you will meet new children, you will make new friends, maybe even someone else will like the things that you, and, you don’t know, what if one of those nights where the girls go to the boys’ camp you meet your soulmate!, Merry, don’t you want to see the colors?"her mother finished seeing him in the rear view mirror, Merriell had just thrown himself dramatically on the couch, pretending than he had not heard anything.

And thats was the way they expend the last hours, Merriell doing tantrum and his mother supporting him.

Finally they arrived, it was a small summer company located in Alabama, on the banks of the Mississippi River, the place was really nice and cozy, there were small cabins where there was room for 4 children, and each had a small space outside where children could play or making bonfires, and even with all that Meriell was still adamantly denying the idea that he would spend 3 whole months there.

———————-

His roommates were not really unpleasant, on the contrary, he liked them very much, they were nice, they did not bother, they did not make any mess, they did not make a noise and this was because Merriell was the only boy who had the fortune to have a whole cabin for him alone.But wasn’t he there to make friends?The days for him were slow and strangely painful, in spite of doing activities that he would do in Louisiana (like swimming in the river, or hunting small insects, for example) he didn’t feel well, he missed his home more than one day he would arrive to imagine, he missed Louisiana,  missed than he could speak French and be understood,  the smell of the beignets that flooded his nostrils every time he went out of home,  missed hearing stories of Budu sorcerers, and even if he could not sleep for those stories, he loved it! He missed his mother, his grandma and everything that could be related to home.

So much was his despair that one day he exploded, he started crying inconsolably at lunchtime, and he really did not care if there was someone near to him, if he felt bad nobody would worry, so what if he relieved himself while everyone ate and laughed ?

"Hey, are you okay?” said a voice to the side of him, but Merriel paid no attention, he was more focused on his own cry.“Hey, chill” said the boy with the voice he had heard, feeling as he sat next to him and patted his back, Merriell, who had not heard him, turned in bewilderment towards him, he was a boy of his age, like everything else, and well, he had a light gray skin, a hair with a shade a little stronger than his skin, and he really could not give more details out of that, when all are gray they all look the same.

However, this one was very different from the others, maybe it was because he was the first boy who approached him

“I know that the food is terrible here, but it’s not like crying either” he said with a very contagious small smile “Oh, sorry, how can I be that rude, my name is Eugene, Eugene Sledge” immediately Eugene took Merriell’s hand and squeezed gently in a friendly greeting.“My name is Merriell, Merriell Shelton, I know Merriell is a girl’s name, but I’m not blame I didn’t choose the name, and if you ask, I cry because I miss my home” he said with a smile while with the back from his hand he tried to dry his tears.

“I think Merriell is a nice name” Eugene answered cheerfully “I understand you, I miss my home too.”

"Where do you come from?” Mer asked excitedly, maybe he was  from New Orleans too.

“From mobile” Eugene answered.

“And where is that?”

“Right here, in Alabama”

Well, at least Merriell did not feel so bad anymore. He had the consolation that someone who could walk home had the same nostalgia he had.

“And you?” Eugene asked again

“From Louisiana, in New Orleans”

“I’ve always wanted to go there, how it’s there?” Eugene asked excitedly

“Well, you know, everything is very gray and black and white”

And both laughed for the answer.

——————————-

Meriell and Eugene had understood each other very well, even Eugene had changed his cabin so that he could be with Meriell, soMer woulndn’t feel so lonely.

They talked about everything, they were great friends, they were very close to each other, they talked about their family and friends and their lives in their corresponding homes.

There Eugene discovered that Meriell didn’t have a father, that his mother had done everything alone, and apparently she had done a very good job, she had a wonderful and charming son.

And Meriell discovered that Eugene had a father who was a docto, his mother was a housewife, and his brother had fought in the war, but he had also discovered that Eugene had a heart murmur, so he coud never do the activities that needed a great physical effort, that’s why he had always considered his best friends to books, he did not need to run, he just needed to be sit and had a great imagination and although the child always said it wasn’t serious, Mer always could see some concern in his eyes when he spoke of his heart.

One day Eugene decided to participate in a game, it was not very rough but even for a completely healthy child it could be exhaustive, they had to run for a while, then pass some obstacles and finally swim a bit until reaching the goal, after all it was the last week, and Eugene didn’t want to return home without having participated in anything.

So,they stardted together, first everything was fine,they were playing competing with the other, seeing who could run faster, and Meriell knowing that Eugene had never  exercised in his life at times let him take the lead, he liked the way thet Eugene smiled victoriously every time he passed Shelton.

But the problem came when they reached the end of the obstacles, almost to get to swim, he saw how the whitish skin of Eugene became whiter than usual and after a while, Gene fell completely unconscious to the ground, Meriell alarmed, called the guys than was supervising everything, which quickly took Eugene to the small health center that was there, and from that moment, until he knew that his little friend was well Meriell hadn’t been able to stop crying.

A few hours later Eugene left the little health center, physically he looked good, but in his eyes, Mer could see a great defeat, but Gene was happy that his friend waited for him all that time, so he decided not to regret anymore and go directly to his cabin with Shelton.

That same night both decided to make a fire outside in their respective hut, Meriell was in charge of bringing the wood and Eugene to light them, they got some marshmallows and twigs to be roasted, and so, in the cold night, under a starry sky they sat around the fire to roasting marshmallows.

The conversation wasn’t very fluid between the two, and it was totally understandable, Eugene had had a bad day so Snafu tried to take the reins of the conversation.

“Gene”

“What happens?” answered the boy who had been concentrating on roasting his marshmallow

“What do you think of the soulmates, you know, of the colors and all that?”

“I do not know, I’ve always had a theory and maybe it’s silly but what if when you kiss your soul mate for the first time is when you can see the colors?” said Eugene as he continued to see how little by little the marshmallow  burned, there was a certain bitterness in the boy’s words, which intrigued Shelton.

“Can you see them?” he asked curiously without taking his eyes from Sledge, and although his vision was only concentrated in black and white and nuances of these, he could see how Eugene’s face was getting a little darker on the part of his cheeks, maybe Gene could see and that was the right way to see them.

“No” He replied with some disappointment and then gave a little sigh “And you?”

“Neither” And as if the conversation had ended at that moment, Eugene turned to concentrate on roasting his marshmallow, Snafu just looked at him, why was he so happy that Gene still did not see the colors?

“Gene,” he said as he stared at the light-gray boy, who quickly returned his gaze.

“What happens?” he asked now giving his full attention to Snafu, who felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and there a terrible feeling entered to him, the doubt, was really worth the risk?

_He hesitated a few seconds._

_The shame, it invaded him, the simple thought was already strange by itself, why did he want to check the theory than Eugene said before ? Why with him?_

_His head tilted down for a few moments, but when he could lift it up again he could see the angel in front of him._

_Cute eyes, soft hair that smelled like shampoo in the morning, a particular smell of raspberry jam, a soft and smooth skin, in conclusion, Eugene was the person he would love spend the rest of his life._

_So, was it worth it?_

**_Totally._ **

“Close your eyes for a moment” Merriell said as calmly as he could but deep down he knew he had sounded desperate he knew it because of the small laugh that Gene let out, but he had closed his eyes, Merriell slowly started walking to where his friend was, and then stopping inffront of him, he breathed deeply in a vain attempt to calm his heart, bowed enough to be able to be at the height of the face of the ginger boy, placed one of his hands on the cheek of the other boy feeling as he shuddered a little for his touch however he still didn’t open his eyes, and little by little was bringing his face closer to Eugene’s.

“Please, let this work” he said to himself, little by little he closed his eyes and slowly closed the distance between himself and Eugene.

_**And then he did it.** _

First his breaths collided and little by little he turned his face, pressed his lips against his friend’s, who shuddered slightly when he kissed him, and prevented him from leaving when he tried to separate, hugging him tenderly while trying to do a little deeper and lasting the kiss, swithout losing the initial innocence of it.

And so they continued until they couldn’t take it anymore and they had to separate for a breath of air, Merry was ready now, and little by little he opened his eyes, with the fear of not being able to see them yet, of the terrible disappointment that he would feel… But no.

**_And when he opened them completly, he could see them._ **

And, indeed, they were beautiful, they were better than he had heard all his life, they were striking, strong, full of life, not like the gray with which he had grown up, but the best thing about being able to see them, is that with them he could appreciate better the sweet boy who was in front of him, who kept his eyes tightly closed as he was afraid to open them and find everything gray again.

“Gene, Gene, open your eyes” said the brunette trying to hold back the tears of emotion that threatened fiercely to come out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks “Eugene, you have to see them, they are precious” and then little by little the other boy opened his eyes, at first he seemed confused, he blink a couple of times trying to make his eyes to adapt as fast as possible, he directed his gaze to Meriell’s face, and a smile was drawn on his face, the most beautiful ever seen before, as if he had discovered the eighth wonder of the world, his eyes had a beautiful brightness, and his emotion could only be compared to the first man who entered Tuntankamon’s tomb.

“Merriell” He said smiling, gently stroking the opponent’s face with his fingers as he was trying to check that everything was real “Your eyes, your eyes, they are precious, I do not know, they are like …” he said trying to look something that resembles, but simply couldn’t do it, how do you describe something so sublime? And desperate continued searching until they found their answer above their heads “They are as if venus and Aphrodite had wanted to portray their beauty and the sky in 2 crystals and then put them in your eyes” he finished saying with that smile that characterized him so much .

For his part, Merriell could feel the heat returning to his cheeks, causing him to look away a bit and Eugene was fascinated by the change of color on his face, he saw it as a wonder, because that was for him, he felt as the hand of the ginger forced him to turn around, to steal him a tender and soft kiss again, which was guided by the inexperience and the innocence of both, little by little they separated, to then explode both in small laughter.

“I really did not think it was true” Eugene said between laughs “I did not think I would find my soul mate with a kiss, no, I thought than didn’t had a soulmate” he finished with a warm smile, Mer just smiled, leaning back on his side in the grass, tapping the ground to tell him to do the same order than Eugene obeyed, they stayed a while looking at each other, enjoying the view in front of them, enjoying the colors and details that they had not seen before because of their lack of color, as for example, Gene’s eyes were the color of the wood that was burned in the fire and their hair to the fire that left this.

But little by little Sledge’s beautiful smile faded, which obviously worried Merriell “what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, feeling involuntarily the expression on his face became a worried one.

“Nothing … Just what, what will happen now? What are we going to do now?”

“What do you mean”

“In a few days this summer camp will end, you will go back to Louisiana and I will to Mobile, and then it will be years before we can meet again, and if I die Mer?, and if in reality that murmur in my heart indicates something more serious?, what will we do? ”

He had to admit that it had been painful, enough to make his eyes mischievous and now new bitetr tears rolled down his face, and he didn’t know what had been worst, the fact that all those things could be true or the fact that Eugene had gone from being so happy to crying.

“Eugene, look at me,” Meriell said softly, Eugene’s eyes fell on him.

“If we walk away, I promise I’ll look for you, I do not think Mobile is that big.” He smiled slightly, to which Gene also smiled “and if something happens to me, maybe you think that I betrayed you, that I lied to you, but believe me that I will fight every day to meet you again, you will be angry with me, maybe you will think that you just didinterest me,

_You could hate me._

_You will even forget me._

_But in the next life, you will find me._

_And you know what?_

_We will love each other again_. ”

And just as Shelton began his confession of love, he closed it, with a kiss full of all the love and sweetness he had to give to hist little ginger pretty boy.

 

 


End file.
